Mass Effect: Johnson
by VR Commando ATA
Summary: Sergeant Johnson didn't die on the Ark. he was sent to the mass effect universe. Mass Effect AU with Johnson, and three Shepards. Jane: Paragon, War Hero, Soldier. John: Renegade, Ruthless, Adept. Angel: Neutral, Sole Survivor, Infiltrator. Shepard (any): Spacer.


**Death and Rebirth**

"Send me out…with a bang," Johnson told the Spartan as he died. Yet something wasn't quite right.

"_What's going on? Didn't I just die? Where the hell am I?"_ Johnson thought to himself as he looked around, _"If this is heaven I'd rather be in hell."_

Johnson was surrounded by nothing but white, as if he had shrunk and someone through him on a blank canvas. It seemed pretty dull if you asked Johnson.

"If you want I could change the scenery," someone said from behind him. Johnson spun around to face the new arrival.

"Who the hell are you?" Johnson demanded of the man.

"Oh sorry, name's Daniel Godson. That guy over there is Samuel Satana," the mystery man said to him.

"Alright, is this really heaven? Cause if it is, I want my money back," Johnson said half serious.

"I'm not sure who made up heaven and hell, it works similar to Buddhism. The difference is that when you're reborn you're either put in a new reality, or you get to restart your old life," Daniel said.

"My fault, I thought it would be funny to make people think there was an afterlife," the other guy, Samuel, said.

"Wait a minute; are you two God and Satan?"

"Uh…sort of, I honestly don't know who gave us those names or the ridicules 'pure evil' and 'pure good' personalities. I'm really just a prankster," Sam (Satan) explained.

"Ok, now that that's out of the way, either of you gonna tell me why I'm here, or do I have to figure it out on my own?"

"I have no idea. Maybe we could ask Gina?" Dan (God) said to Sam.

"Dude I hate having to bring your sister in for stuff."

"Are you telling me there are two Gods not just one?"

"Technically, yes. Officially, no there is only one."

Johnson was about to ask what that meant, but someone explained it before he could.

"I am the…Goddess of an alternate reality, one that you will be going to shortly Sergeant Major," a woman, who Johnson assumed was Dan's sister, explained.

"Wait, so I am dead? Fuck I was hoping this was a weird messed up dream."

"Not exactly Sergeant. In this world you are officially dead, but you are still very much alive," the woman stated, "The reason for that is you need to be the same age you are now in the world I am sending you to. Say your goodbye's now Johnson."

Before he could do anything Sergeant Major Avery Johnson passed out. When he awoke he was in front of some bridge.

"_Where the hell am I?"_ he thought to himself as he got up. While getting up he decided to check for his guns, being surprised to find that an ODST standard issue SMG was on his hip, an Assault rifle at his feet, and a Sniper Rifle was on his back. What confused Johnson about the sniper and assualt rifle was that he didn't recognize the models. It wasn't the SRS 99DAM sniper, or the MA5C AR, they were something new. He then noticed he had an ODST helmet strapped to his waist **[The colors of this helmet are the same as the rest of his armor]** and that he was wearing a pair of military HUD shades **[Polarized and gold tint]**, as some of the recruits he trained had called them. He activated the HUD's weapon identification system and found out that the sniper was an SRS99-S5 AM **[Halo 4 Sniper Rifle]**, and the AR was an MA5D **[Halo 4 AR]**. **[Possibly the longest paragraph I will ever write in fanfiction]**

Before Johnson could thank Gina for giving him the new guns, a sniper shot rang out and he instantly took cover. He was about to fire back when suddenly Gina decided to give him a little intel.

"_Don't fire on him. He is an ally to you, or at least he will be when you join the Shepard siblings. I will tell you where to find them,"_ Gina told him. She then told him where the Shepard twins were and how to get to them. She also told him what to say to them. After a few minutes he found a group of four people who were heading towards an area that looked like a hanger or repair bay for a helicopter.

"Hey you four," Johnson called to them before running to catch up to them, "I know why you are really here. I want to help you wi-" Johnson tried to say. He was interrupted by one of the two women in the group.

"Jane, he matches the description on one of the dossiers the Illusive Man gave us," she said with an Australian accent.

"_This is your doing ain't it Godson?"_ he asked her, but didn't get a reply to.

"Well we could use the back up sis," a man in red armor that had a brighter red on his legs, chest, and arms.

"You're right. How would you feel about helping us?" the other woman, in blue camo armor, asked.

"I got nothin' better to do here."

"Ok, come on, we need to get to Archangel before the mercs do."

"After you…what's your rank?"

"Commander," the woman in blue said.

"Lieutenant Commander," the man in red replied.

"Then after you sir's," Johnson said before following them.

They made their way to Archangel's base, stopping to talk with the Blue Sun's leader Omega. Johnson found out that their names where Jane and John Shepard, Jacob Taylor, and Miranda Lawson.

"So how is this gonna work?" Johnson asked. They had just finished talking with Sergeant Cathka of the Blue Suns and were now heading to Archangels base. John had decided that I might end up being a good idea to stab the Sergeant with a tool he was using to fix the Gunship.

"So what's the plan?" Johnson asked them.

"We go in, shoot the mercs, grab Archangel, and get out. Simple," John answered. Johnson was beginning to see the personalities of the group, even with the short amount of time he had known them for.

Jane seemed to have a diplomatic personality. She was trying to avoid any unnecessary killing also. He could tell she was a good soldier and a better friend. Personally, he thought she would make a great ODST. John, so far, was her polar opposite. He was the kind of guy who would shoot first and ask questions never. But Johnson had learned never to judge a book by its cover, so he would wait to see what he was really like. As far as Johnson could tell, Jacob was a good kid, even if he had a couple issues. He could tell that Jacob had military training. Miranda was a completely different story. Johnson could tell she had issues, but unlike Jacob she wasn't really likeable. In his opinion she was a 'fucking ice-queen'. **[Nevermind what i said earlier]**

"And if he doesn't come peacefully, then what. We still need him," Miranda said.

"We nock him out and drag him back," was John's response.

"You always like this?"

"Only in combat and interrogations."

"No better friend, nor worse enemy," Avery whispered to himself.

"What?"

"Nothin' important."

"What ever. Time to give the mercs a little surprise," John said as he pulled out his Avenger assault rifle. Johnson pulled out his M7 SMG, Jacob pulled out his Katana shotgun, Miranda took out her Shuriken SMG, and Jane pulled out her Avenger.

John whistled to the mercs to get their attention before saying, "Hey guys, we forgot to mention, we're with Archangel." As soon as he finished saying that he began shooting mercs before they could understand what was happening. A few more mercs and they were inside Archangel's hideout.

"Archangel?" Jane asked. When they had gotten up there Johnson thought Archangel was an Elite. After half a second he realized the body type was wrong. The mercenary took off his helmet and gazed at the twins.

"Jane, John."

"Garrus!" The twins shouted in unison. This proved to Avery that John wasn't a cold hearted bastard as his personality in combat would lead you to believe.

"The hell are you doin' here buddy?" John asked the Turian

"Just keeping my skills sharp," was the response. Johnson didn't hear much of the rest. He went over to the window to watch for any more mercs. He didn't have to wait long, all tough it wasn't mercs that came through, but mechs.

"We got company," he shouted as they took up firing positions.

"_This is going to be a long night,"_ Johnson thought to himself as he started shooting the mechs.

**Authors Note: I need a better cover image for this story. If anyone reading this is a good artist think you could send me one. The help would be appreciated. Prefrence, it looks like my discription of Johnson holding either an ODST SMG, a Halo 4 AR, or a Halo 4 UNSC Sniper.**

**VR Commando ATA signing off...**


End file.
